realmsofmidgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
Westron: This is the common tongue of the western part of the world. This language is the most widely spoken language in the world. It’s parent language is Peloran, commonly known as Mannish. Automatic language of westerners and is racial language of western humans. Uses the Peloran Alphabet. '' '''Eastron:' This is the common tongue of the eastern part of the world. It’s parent language is Peloran, commonly known as Mannish. Uses the Peloran Alphabet. Automatic language of easterners and racial language of eastern humans. Agraabic: This is the common tongue of the lands of Agrabah. It’s parent language is Peloran, commonly known as Mannish. Automatic language of peoples of Agrabah, racial language of Humans from Agrabah. Uses the Agraabic Alphabet. '' '' '' '''Gnome- '''This is the language of the Gnomes. Automatic language of Gnomes. Written Gnomish uses the ''Dwarven Runes. '' '' '' '''Dwarvish:' This is the language of the Dwarves. Automatic language of Dwarves. Written Dwarvish uses the Dwarven Runes. Peloran: Commonly known as Mannish, this is the ancient language of Mankind. The three common languages find their root in this ancient tongue. Uses the Peloran Alphabet. Elvish: This is the common form of the language of the elves. It’s parent language is High Elvish. Automatic language of elves. Uses the Elvish Alphabet. High Elvish: This is the ancient tongue of the elves. This is the automatic language of the High Elves. Uses the Elvish Alphabet. '' '''Deep Common:' This is the Common language of the Deep places of the world. It has roots in both Eastron and Drow. This language is automatically known by Drow and other denizens of the Deep. This language is not commonly found in written form, but can be written in the Peloran Alphabet as well as the Elvish Alphabet. '' '' '' '''Street Speak:' This language is spoken amongst the urban peoples of the bustling urban metropolises of the west. It is a corruption of Westron. This language is a technicly slang, but is so different form traditional Westron, it is considerd its own language. This language is not commonly found in written form. Drow: also known as Dark elvish, this is the common language of the Drow. It’s parent language is High Elvish. This language is automatically known by Drow. Uses the Elvish Alphabet. Celestial: This is the language of the Deities and Fey lords. It is only spoken by the Devine powers and highly educated religious sages. This language is Automatically known by most denizens of the Immortal Planes. Uses The Celestial Script. Infernal: This is the language of the Devil Lords. It is only spoken by The Dark Powers. Few mortals can understand this language. This is the automatic language of the Dark Powers. Uses the Infernal Runes. Abysmal: This is the language of Daemons and Ancient Monsters. Hextor and his thralls speak this language to each other in the pits of the Abyss . Uses the Hideous Script. Dread: This is the Common language of the peoples of the underworld. This language is a mixture of all of the most commonly spoken languages. It is not Automatically known to anyone, most people learn it when they assimilate into the underworld. Dread is not normally written but can be written using the Peloran Alphabet. Draconic: This is the common language of Dragons and Monsters. This language is automaticly known by Dragons, Kobolds, Lizard men and other monsterous races. This language is written in Draconic Runes. '' '''Sylvan:' This is the language of the lesser fey and other natural beings. This language is automatically known to nature spirits, such as Dryads, as well as Wood elves, Greater Beasts, and The Ursurin. This language is written using the ''Sylvan Alphabet. ''